


Prom Night

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Prom, dance, shy colossus, wow hes cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: @emma-frxst asked: Hello fellow slut I would like it very much if you wrote something like.,,’ it’s prom season at the X mansion and our dear colossus and reader (+ others) are chaperones. The others try to get a nervous, shy colossus to ask reader to dance. Thank. Xx





	Prom Night

It was time for the yearly Prom event. Most of the adults were going to be there as chaperones to watch over the students for the night. Colossus was more than happy to take up a chaperone position, if not just for the fact that you were going to be there. 

Literally almost everyone in the school knew about his ‘crush’ on you, that when he passed by them, they sent him knowing looks and teased him. He tried to ignore them as best he could, pretending as if he didn’t see them. Even Charles Xavier was questioning him, asking if he’d ask you to dance. Colossus just never knew how to respond. So when it was finally the night of the Prom, he stood by the wall in his neatly pressed tux that Hank convinced him he should wear.

“Why don’t you just ask?” Negasonic asked boredly, watching as you talked to a couple of the kids. 

Colossus was watching too, of course. He had been highly aware of you since you had walked in, wearing a classy but still chaperone-appropriate outfit. He couldn’t really think of an excuse, just that he was nervous as hell. “Y/N is busy.”

She huffed, rolling her eyes. “Not that busy. Just ask.” She then walked away towards Yukio, where the two of them disappeared into the crowd. 

Colossus stood still, unsure of whether to take her advice. You were laughing at something one of the kids said and he could feel his heart racing. Once the students left you and you were alone, he took the chance to walk over. You turned and smiled sweetly up at him and he found himself smiling back. 

“Hello, Piotr. Are you having fun?” You took a quick glance towards the crowded dance floor before looking back at him. He appreciated that you at least took your job seriously. 

Colossus nodded, trying to find the right way to ask you to dance. It wasn’t like he was afraid of your rejection, but he was. There were too many kids here, and they liked to laugh. Everyone was expecting him to finally get the nerve to ask you. When he opened his mouth to speak however, a student hurried over. 

“Oh, Y/N! I need your help with something.” 

You looked between the student and him before sending him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Piotr. I’ll be right back!” 

He nodded and watched you hurry away, out of the room. So he turned back and decided to focus on doing what he was supposed to be here for; chaperoning. Professor Xavier had trusted this to the staff of the school, to make sure it went smoothly and no one burned the place down.

After several minutes, you walked back in carrying a box, the student beside you carrying a bag. He wanted to offer to help, anything to just stand beside you or have a reason to talk to you. Yet, he knew you’d be able to handle it and would turn down his help. So he just waited, staring intently and forgetting about his duties. You unloaded packages of plates and cups, napkins and plastic utensils. Just everything you need at a Prom. 

You glanced up and noticed him, a smile pulling your lips and you quickly finished what you were doing. He tried to act like you didn’t just catch him staring for so long, looking around the floor. Before he realized it, you were hurrying towards him. 

“Piotr! Sorry about that, had to help bring in more supplies.”

He nodded in understanding. Should he make small talk? Should he just ask you? “Are you having fun?”

“Of course! This is such a wonderful thing to do for the kids. Everyone is having a great time it seems.” You grinned up at him and your expression jump started his heart. “You helped organize this, didn’t you?”

Colossus took a second to gather his wits again. “Yes, in a way.” 

Your face lit up at that and your hand reached out and touched his arm. “Well, thank you! It’s lovely of you to do that. It really means a lot to them all.”

“Do you want to dance?”

You blinked in surprise, mouth gaping as you tried to find words. Eventually, your lips curved upwards and your hand moved down to hold his. “You want to dance with me?” He nodded and you laughed lightly. “Then, I’d love that.”

Colossus couldn’t believe you accepted, but his heart was soaring and he followed you out to the floor. The students parted and began whispering among one another, yet his eyes never left you. It was a little awkward at first, what with his height, but eventually you two made it work. Despite the clunky movements, you seemed to be enjoying yourself and everyone was cheering the two of you on. 

“Honestly,” You spoke holding his hands. “I never thought you’d ask. I was waiting all night.”  

His eyes widened and his feet stuck to the floor. “Really?”

You laughed and leaned you head against his chest. “Yeah, I was hoping you would. I’m glad you did, this is nice.”

“Yeah,” Colossus smiled, moving his feet again. “It is nice.”

When the song was over, he led you away and you grinned ecstatically at him. He brushed his hand against your cheek, watching as you closed your eyes contently and leaned into his touch. 

“Y/N, I like you.” He confessed, hopeful you felt the same. 

You licked your lower lip, opening your eyes and meeting his gaze. “I feel like a student again back at Prom.” You chuckled, standing on your toes and pulling him down. “I like you, too, Piotr.” 

His arm went around your waist and he held you against him. The moment your lips touched his, he could feel you melt into him. His heart was racing and his body burning, yet everything felt right. Colossus never thought the night would go like this, even if it was what he was hoping. 

At least Prom Night was a success, in more ways than one.


End file.
